Pay Attention!
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Elizabeth is tired of Ciel ignoring her so she comes up with various ideas to get his attention...Poor Ciel.One shot *Added to the end*


**Edit:I switched the ages around and added more Sebby!**

**I decided to make a cute little one shot on how Elizabeth tries to capture Ciel's attention and a few others in the process!**

**Lizz : 16**

**Ciel : 15**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_"Ciel...Ciel...Ciel...CIEL!" Elizabeth repeated over and over again to she finally shrieked , only then did Ciel glance up ._

_"Im busy . " he groaned placing his middle finger and index finger on his temples and rubbing in circular motions ._

_"You __**NEVER**__ have time for me anymore !" she whispered light , slouching in her chair that she dragged across the room to put infront of Ciel's desk ._

_"Hey if you wanna marry a poor guy then fine i'll stop ! " He said causing Elizabeth to beam but he never looked up again . _

_"I dont care if we're poor Ciel , i just want you to ... notice me...do something with me . Is that to much to ask at the moment ? Because if so i can come back later . " Ciel glanced up to see if she was crying or close to but he found that she was dead serious . _

_"Listen , Lizzy , i know you want to have fun but i really dont have the time to pay attention to you . " he said lightly glancing at the door as it opened and Sebastian entered , "Please escort Lady Elizabeth to her carriage . " He said ignoring her gawk at him . _

_Elizabeth stomped right past Sebastian with a pout as she headed downstairs . Before she closed the door she yelled her final words ._

_"I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW CIIIIIEEEEEEELLLLLLL !" Thud the door closed . _

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Elizabeth came back the next day grinning . She knew exactly what to do to get Ciel's attention . She walked up to his study once she was let in and stood infront of his desk ._

_"Morning Elizabeth . " He said glancing up_

_"Hi Ciel ! " she said hugging him but not as hard as she usually does . In the process she had gotten his head to be laid on her chest._

_Ciel's face grew hot as he spoke since he was to afraid of what his mouth might find , " Elizabeth ummm ... my face is really close to your ... umm ... bossom ... " he coughed and stuttered when he heard her response :_

_" I know . " She answered sweetly_

_All the color drained from his face as he fainted._

_Sebastian soon came and escorted Elizabeth out without asking what had happened ._

_" I'll be back tomorrow " she said softly as she pondered on what to do now ._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Elizabeth smiled as she put on her newly tailored dress . She asked Nina to make her a dress that would have every head turned as she walked past . The dress showed a lot of skin but she didnt care ! She was going to get Ciel 's attention no matter what ! The dress showed off her stomach and ended mid thigh . It was way to short but it was sure to get the attention of any teenage boy .

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Elizabeth had snuck out of the house pretending to want to wear her new coat outside . She walked up to the Phantomhive Manor door and barely knocked once before Sebastian opened the door .

" Good afternoon Lady Elizabeth " he said bowing as he ushered her in .

Elizabeth showed herself up the stairs before Sebastian could take her coat . She entered the study and shut the door . Ciel hadnt looked up but he knew it was her .

"Afternoon , Lizzy ." he said quietly .

"Afternoon , Earl . " she whispered as she placed her coat on the chair that stayed infront of his desk .

Ciel chose this moment to look up and comment on what she had called him . Instead his face became horrifed to confused to shy to red as fresh blood .

"Um ... Elizabeth ... what in heavens name are you wearing ? " He asked , gasping for breath as Elizabeth giggled

"I wanted to spice up my wardrobe , nothing to flashy right ? " she asked and he shook his head in a trance.

She set on his lap and he changed into multiple reds and pinks . She layed her head on his shoulder and sighed as she heard his ragged breathing slow . She giggled as he put an arm on her back to support her so she wouldnt fall .

_"This definitely captured his attention ! " _Elizabeth thought as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck .

Ciel sighed as he rubbed his hand up and down her back in soothing motions before they felt sleepy and nodded off in the chair .

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sebastian walked knocked and walked in the room after not getting a reply . He blinked when he saw Ciel open a cold eye that said " _If you dont get out i have yo u cut off your own fingers " ._ Sebastian nodded and walked out the door as Ciel resumed his soothing motions on Elizabeth's back .

"Least i have time to play with mittens " Sebastian said brightly as he talked about the kitten that offen came around the gardens.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I turned Ciel into a naughty teenage boy LMFAO XP **


End file.
